Sing For Me
by IHeartInternet
Summary: Frerard one-shot. Gerard is put in hospital after being in a car wreck. Can Frank make him feel better?


Sing For Me

_**RING! RING!**_

I woke up suddenly to the sound of my phone ringing. I reached over to grab it.  
>"Hello?" I asked groggily<p>

"Frank, it's Mikey" came a voice on the other side.  
>"Dude it's like 3:00am!" I complained<p>

"I'm aware of the time Frankie, it's about Gerard."

"What about him?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"He's...well…he's been in an accident"  
>"WHAT?" I screamed down the phone.<p>

"Calm down, he's ok!" Mikey tried to reassure me. "It's just…"  
>"Just what?"<p>

"He hasn't woken up" I could hear Mikey's voice start to crack.  
>"Its ok mikes, where are you?" I asked, trying to calm him down.<p>

"We're at Belleville hospital" he choked

"Ok, I'm coming" and with that I hung up and started to pull on my clothes.

_**Time Lapse – At the Hospital**_

"Gerard Way" I barked at the cheery receptionist.

"Right, he's in room 9, just down the corridor." She smiled back. I gave her a look of disbelief, how could she smile if she knew he was in a fucking coma?

I wasn't in the mood to fight so I mumbled thanks and ran in the direction she pointed me in.

Mikey was sitting outside the room the receptionist told me Gerard was in.  
>"hi," I breathed, still gasping for breath from running "how is he?"<p>

"He still hasn't woken up yet." Mikey whispered. He looked up at me. God he looked like crap. He had tears streaked down his cheeks and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. I sat next to him and pulled him into a hug.  
>"It's ok mikes, he's going to pull through" I whispered into his hair. "But we have to look after you too, when was the last time you ate?"<br>Mikey looked up at me "well, I missed dinner because I was here, and I forgot to have any lunch, so I guess, since breakfast yesterday?" I was gobsmacked, how could he of lasted so long without eating anything?

"Ok, what about sleep?" I asked him

"I haven't slept since last night…" Mikey mumbled, yawning to prove his point.  
>"God mikes…you need some sleep"<p>

"But what about gee?" he asked, worrying again.  
>"I'll stay here; you'll be no good to him if you're not well either."<p>

"I guess so…" but Mikey still didn't seem sure. I fished around in my pocket and pulled out a handful of notes and shoved them at Mikey.  
>"Call a cab, go home and have something to eat and try to get some sleep, I'll be here when you get back" I smiled. Mikey looked like he was about to protest, but he must of thought better of it.<p>

"Thanks Frankie" Mikey sniffed before setting off to find a pay phone.  
>I got up and poked my head into Gerard's hospital room. He was lying in a steel bed with lots of wires connecting to various machines stuck in him. I hurt me to see him like this, so frail. I walked up to his bed and sat on the chair next to it. I carefully reached out to hold Gerard's hand, trying not to move any of the wires.<br>"Gee?" I called softly. What was I doing? He couldn't hear me. "Gee, if by some reason you can hear me, please squeeze my hand?" I waited for what seemed like ages before I gave up. "Well, seeing as you can't hear me I guess I can tell you something." I took a deep breath and put my other hand on Gerard's cheek, softly stroking it. "I love you Gee, I always have. You're sweet, and funny, and beautiful. I know you don't feel the same, but I just wanted to tell you, in case…in case…" I couldn't finish my sentence. If he didn't make it, I don't know what I'll do. I would rather die than live in a world without Gerard in it. I felt a tear escape from my eye, then another. I couldn't be bothered to brush them away.  
>"Frank…?"<p>

I looked around, wondering where the voice had come from. It took me a while to realise it was coming from Gerard's bed.  
>"Gee?" God I hope he hadn't heard what I said.<p>

"Frank…what happened?"  
>I gave a small sigh of relief and I turned to look at him. "Well, from what I've heard, you got into a little accident."<br>"What…what sorta accident?" Gee asked me.  
>"Well, you were driving home and you got hit by…by a semi. Luckily he swerved before he hit you; otherwise the impact could have been a lot worse."<br>Gerard smiled weakly. "Where's Mikey?" he tried to sit up but a wave pain stopped him.  
>"Hey, don't move gee, we don't want you getting hurt again? Mikey's fine, I sent him home to get some rest, he's been worried sick"<br>"sorry…"  
>"Hey, you don't need to apologize, it's not your fault, Mikey cares about you, that's all." I moved his raven hair out of his face and got him to relax. "Gee, why don't you close your eyes, and sing for me?"<p>

"Ok, Frank" Gee yawned before closing his eyes "_And through it all, how could you cry for me? '__Cause I don't feel bad about it__. So shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye __…"_and before he got any further, the song turned into faint snoring.

I smiled. I slowly got up and planted a soft kiss onto his forehead, and went to tell a doctor he had woken up.

_**Time Lapse – 2 Days **__**later**__**  
><strong>_the hospital room was full of get well soon cards and presents from fans who had heard of Gerard's accident. Mikey and Ray (who had got to the hospital an hour after me) had gone to the small cafeteria to get some coffee. Gerard was sitting up in bed, eating what was meant to be chillie con carnie.  
>"This hospital food tastes like crap." Gee stated as he shoved the tray to one side. I gave a small chuckle at his remark and went to sit in the chair next to him, after I removed the giant teddy one over obsessed fan had sent him.<br>"Hey, it's better than my cooking?" I said trying to get a smile out of the now sulking man sitting in the bed. I nudged him and gave him a grin "guess what I have in my pocket?"  
>"What?"<br>"An Aero!" I giggled before getting it out of my pocket.  
>"Oh my god." Gerard's eyes grew bigger. "Give it to me!"<br>I laughed and handed him the chocolate.

"Love you Frankie!" Gee said before turning a shade of beetroot. "Um, Frankie…?"  
>"What?" I asked suspiciously.<br>"What you said…when I was out cold…well, I wasn't…"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I heard what you said Frankie" Gerard turned to face me. No it was my turn to blush.  
>"Oh…" I gulped. Gerard smiled at me and placed a hand on my cheek. I shrived and the contact.<br>"You know you said I didn't feel the same way?" he smirked  
>"yeah…?" I whispered.<p>

"It wasn't true" Gee whispered before he pressed his lips firmly on mine. I passionately kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Gerard brushed his tongue against my bottom lip, stopping at my lip ring. I let out a moan as ha started to gently suck on it. Gerard smiled into the kiss and pulled me down onto the cold hospital bed with him. His hands started to roam around my back, slowly making their way down to my backside.

A knock brought us both back to reality. I ripped myself away from Gerard, and fell into the chair beside the bed. Gerard grabbed the covers and pulled them up to his chin. The door burst open to reveal a rested looking Mikey clutching a cup of coffee, looking slightly confused.  
>"How you feeling Gee?" he asked.<p>

"Better," Gerard replied, he gave me a wink, "much better."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- so<strong>_**? What do you think of my first one-shot? I got the inspiration for this story from the song Sing For Me by Yellowcard ("close your eyes and sing for me"). I also used the song Sleep because I thought I would fit! XD Reviews please? **


End file.
